Behind Closed Doors
by Lady Lokari
Summary: Gilbert and Liz meet up at Gil's show and have some fun.


Behind Closed Doors

Gilbert straightened his tie, gripped his microphone, and walked out on stage.

"Hey everyone! Let's get this show on the road! I welcome you all to the new show made for the awesome me, by the awesome me!" He paused for a moment to take a quick breath, then continued. "Finally, the guests you've all been waiting for… We all know them as 'The Mid-Winter Troublemakers!'" But as he said this, Gilbird materialized next to him.

"PIYO!" He chirped loudly, ignoring the stares from the audience.

"Uwah, what is it?" Gilbert asked, only mildly irritated. If this took too long, everyone would blame him for the interruption. Many disliked him as it was…Not that he really cared.

"Piyo… Piyo, Piyo!" Gilbird chirped back, and flew up to settle on the Beilschmidts head.

Gilbert sighed. Lovely news… "Ah, there's been a cancellation!" He barked into the microphone. "Instead, we have Natalia and Katyusha Arlovskaya singing their song, 'Carrots and Stick!'"

Gilbert gave a dramatic sweep of his arm as the girls walked to center stage. He then trotted off to his respective side, content to listen and watch... Especially after noticing the stare Ivan Braginskaya had given him. It was as if he wanted to completely own Gilbert. Gil shook his head - no need for that kind of thought.

He settled against a wall, and the music began. Gilbert listened to the first strands of the song and smiled devilishly; now that would give Ivan something to fantasize about! His sisters were singing of their complete love for him. Knowing Ivan though, he would probably find a way to escape their notice.

Tapping his foot to the beat of the song, Gilbert was admiring the girls' voices and devotion when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. As Gil turned to see what it was, someone grabbed ahold of him and pulled him into a convenient sound-proof backstage practice room, slamming the door shut behind them. The someone then pushed him down onto the floor and sat on his vital regions, giggling at her success.

Gilbert's anger flared. No one, not even Ivan, DARED to do such a thing! But then his senses kicked in and he felt as if a brick wall had hit him. He sat there, stunned, as he took in the angelic sight.

And the scents! Oh he knew these well and they never once failed to make him happy. Her clothing smelled fresh, but also slightly of hay. Her skin smelled of the forest that he had met her in so long ago...

But it was her hair that always brought Gilbert to his knees. The light brown locks had soft curls throughout and smelled of floral shampoo and rain.

"Liz... What are you doing here?" Gilbert finally managed to ask. It was hard to think when she was around.

"What do you think I came to do?" she said. Gilbert noted that this was pretty obvious as she moved her hips and rubbed against him. He opened his mouth to protest because he had a show to run, then stopped himself, closing his mouth again. Who on earth would pass up sex with the girl they loved for a stupid show? Certainly not Gilbert.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I nearly turned you down! Gil exclaimed. Then he was quiet for a moment, scanning Elizaveta's face. As suddenly as that had begun, it ended with a crooked grin. "So what the fuck are we waiting for?"

"For you to shut up and kiss me." Elizaveta said mischievously, sliding her hand into his pants to pull out his almost-neatly tucked-in shirt. Gil rolled his eyes and pulled her face in for a kiss. She smiled as they locked lips, unable to contain it any longer.

As they parted, Gilbert situated his hands on her hips, grinning at her like a madman. Elizaveta started to unbutton his shirt while he let his hands roam around her sides. He reached his long fingers around her back, searching for the clasps on her silvery dress.

Gilbert finally managed to tug the clasps open and pulled the dress off over Elizaveta's head. Her hair spilled out, free once again, and framed her face, draping elegantly over her shoulders. But Gilbert was focused on her lingerie.

It was made of a soft, dark blue material that contrasted nicely against Elizaveta's skin. In fact, it was Prussian Blue. Gilbert recognized his color anywhere. The panties and bra had matching designs embroidered on; a large eagle with a crown. But a metallic shine caught Gil's eye and upon closer inspection he found a Iron Cross sewn onto the section of the bra between the cups.

"It looks so nice against your skin." Gilbert murmured, staring at the cross. Something about it made his head ache in a way that felt like he were trying to remember something important. But it seemed that whatever it was, it didn't want to be remembered yet...

"Thanks... I made it myself..." Elizaveta said, interrupting Gil's thoughts. He brought his attention back to her and the way her body moved against him. He felt his five meters stiffen and he knew she felt it too. She pulled his shirt and tie off and then went to work on his pants.

Elizaveta slid downward, pulling his trousers off with her as she went. Now, the only thing that separated their bodies was their undergarments. Gilbert's obvious arousal became even more conspicuous with only a pair of bird-patterned boxers to hide it.

Gilbert felt lightheaded with excitement. He kissed her again, sliding his hands around her back and under her bra. Elizaveta wrapped her arms around him protectively as she returned the affection. Holding the embrace firmly, he twisted enough to roll them over with Gilbert on top.

Gil grinned devilishly. He knew she didn't like being on bottom, but he felt as if she needed the change. Gilbert pulled away from her lips, but continued the kissing, moving down her neck and chest.

As Gilbert reached to unhook the clasp of Liz's bra, a new sense of urgency came about. After what seemed like ages, the bra came off, revealing her glorious breasts.

Gilbert took a moment to look at the woman's position; something about it was very satisfying. Elizaveta was laid back on the floor, arms just about head height and her hair splayed out. She looked so… vulnerable. It was like having a bird in your hands and it knew that you could kill it at any moment.

Gil grinned at the thought, then returned to kissing Liz's body. He worked his way down to her nipples, licking them playfully. Elizaveta gasped at the touch of his warm tongue against her cool skin.

Gilbert teased her breasts for some time. Elizaveta's cheeks reddened as she happily endured the amorous play with her mouth open slightly, allowing shallow gasps to escape her lips.

Meanwhile, another hand snaked its way downward toward Liz's panties, sliding its way between fabric and skin, his fingers exploring and testing her regions. He stroked her slowly at first, praising the sweet sounds that escaped her lips, then created a more rapid motion. She twisted beneath his weight and moaned whenever she caught her breath. He paused. Then, using two fingers, penetrated her most vital of vitals. The moan that followed would have brought Gil to his knees if he weren't on the ground already.

The warmth inside her made his meters twitch in anticipation. It had been some time since their last union... But he intended to make this more special than a quick fuck. They hadn't seen each other for quite some time, and he had missed her terribly. And so, he wanted to make her happy, rather than go for a speed run.

He moved downward, abandoning her breasts for the moment, and managed to pull her panties off, tossing them with the rest of their clothes. He grinned devilishly again. This was going to be fun. Gilbert imagined for a moment the screams of pleasure that would follow in the near future. A shiver ran through his body and brought his mind back to the moment at hand. Quickly, but gently, he moved his fingers further into her. Now making a rhythmic motion with that hand, he bent forward.

"G-Gil! No... Don't! Not t-there... Please..." She cried out suddenly. He had pressed his mouth to her most sensitive region and began to tease and lick it.

He removed his fingers from within her and chose instead to rub her fervently and place his tongue where his hand once was. She arched her back slightly at the new sensation, allowing a growling moan to pass her lips. Her vitals were a blazing pink after mere moments of Gil's touching, and the way it tasted and smelled made Gilbert think of a very ripe fruit, yet somehow much more satisfying. Elizaveta reached a delicate hand down and lifted Gilbert's chin upward so that their eyes met.

"I want you in me... Now... I can't wait any longer!" the exasperation clear in her voice. Gilbert could only nod in agreement. He moved upward along her body until they were face to face. Gil reached up and stroked her face tenderly with his hand. He kissed her gently on the mouth, trying to make it just that much more special.

"I love you Liz. I don't know where I'd be without you." Gil said suddenly. And it was true; Gilbert had no idea how deep in liquor and trouble he'd be in if he hadn't met Liz.

"I love you too." whispered Liz, unable to talk any louder, so filled with emotion and lust was she. They kissed again and held it for a moment before they could move on. When the spell had broken, Gil grinned and pulled his boxers off, tossing them aside. Elizaveta couldn't help but to smile back.

Without warning, Gilbert became serious again. His five meters were pressed lightly against her vitals and he twitched with excitement. Gil started to direct himself in, but paused, almost with dramatic effect. He looked into his lover's eyes again, but with so much emotion he could hardly break the connection.

But he did, and Gilbert pressed his hips gently forward until he slid in. Elizaveta pressed herself against him.

Elizaveta wrapped her arms around Gil's neck as he began thrusting. She could hardly hang on as he began to increase the speed and power, his thrusts sending her ever closer to climaxing. Liz felt his meters hit her cervix with every powerful thrust, causing the most pleasurable feeling, and sending her mind soaring with pure ecstasy. Her nails dug into his back as she held on to both Gilbert and her nearing climax, preventing it from arriving with all her might. Gilbert felt her tighten around him, and knew she was nearing the end. He too had been holding back the imminent release, wanting this moment to last a lifetime.

"Nnnn! Gilbert... I'm- Aaahhn! I'm comminnngg!" her voice was strained with the effort of holding it back. As soon as she finished that sentence, Gil lost what little concentration he had left, allowing himself to cum inside her. Elizaveta gasped at the sudden release and a scream of pure ecstasy rang out, stifled by the walls of the relatively small room. Outside, one would hear none of this.

Panting heavily, Elizaveta released her grip on Gilbert. Her strength was sapped, but she felt satisfied. Gil removed himself from his position, opting for a spot where he could hold her and whisper his love into her ear. They laid quietly on the soft carpet, catching their breath until Liz turned her body toward him and pressed up against him.

"I love you..." Whispered Liz to him.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein schätze..." He whispered back. He pressed his cheek against her hair and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing rhythm.

Soon, he heard her still-uneven breathing become gentle snores. Gilbert lifted the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile. His crazy Girlfriend snuck backstage past several security guards, movement detectors and a death trap of scary-ass, rapist guests just to come in and fuck him. This girl was a total lunatic, but he still loved her to pieces.

The warmth radiating off of both their bodies and the soft sound of Elizaveta's breathing was enough to send Gilbert into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep. His last conscious moment was a vision of her sleeping face and a tune Gil couldn't seem to place.

So soft... And warm... Gilbert stretched slightly and began inching downward to cool his feet. He was making good progress when his face caught on something. Gil blinked an eye owlishly, finding himself with a very nice view of Elizaveta's breasts. His warm face became burning hot and he felt the familiar tickle in his nose that indicated a blood canon.

He pulled his face back and reached a hand up to catch some of the blood, but it was too late. A jet of crimson blood rocketed out of his nose, propelling his face backwards. Gil's eyes strained to follow the path of the flying liquid. But to his great surprise, it landed squarely in a strategically placed bucket.

"That wasn't there before... Was it?" Gilbert murmured to himself. It was then that he noticed the blanket that covered Liz and part of himself. He turned and realised that his head was on a pillow, until he had moved.

Gilbert didn't care. He knew his brother had been the one in here and had placed the bucket and blanket. He was just content, however, to lay with his girl and rest.


End file.
